One Summer
by missbellalove
Summary: Bella just went through a horrible breakup with her boyfriend, Derek. Now she's hoping to go to Music camp to forget about boys. But will a new green-eyed guy change everything? We shall see. All-human. BxE, AxJ, RxEm.
1. Oh boy, this should be fun

**Authors note-**

**So this is Chapter one of **_**One Summer,**_** my all-human fanfic. I hope you guys like it! **

Chapter One- Oh boy, this should be fun.

"'_Have you been avoiding me?' Derek asked me as I tried to walk away._

'_No, why would you think that?'_

'_Because you haven't been answering any of my calls. Are you okay?' _

'_Fine. Why?'_

'_I don't know. You just look really nervous.'_

'_Listen Derek, about last night… I think we should talk about it.'_

'_Umm, okay,' he said as he looked around. 'Just not here.'_

_I looked around and realized that we were in the school parking lot. Not a very good place to talk about something this important. _

'_Kay.'_

_We walked to "our spot," the place that we liked to hang around a lot. When we finally got there, I sat down on the fallen tree we named barky, and Derek sat down next to me. _

'_So?' I could tell he was a bit nervous. What happened would definitely do that to do someone. _

'_Last night. Like I said before.'_

'_Oh, umm, did you uh, have fun?'_

'_That's what I wanted to talk about. We've been dating for a long time, but I still think we went a little too far.'_

'_Well, why didn't you say something? We didn't have to…' he trailed off. _

'_I- I don't know.' I looked down in defeat. 'I guess I just got caught up in the moment, and I couldn't- I didn't- I don't know.' _

'_Yeah, I know what you mean.' We sat in silence for a long time before Derek broke the silence._

'_So where does this leave us?'_

'_I don't know. I think we should probably take a break. Get our heads together.'_

'_Why? Was what we did really so bad? Was it me?'_

'_No, you were fine. I just, I can't think. It was all so confusing.'_

'_We had sex, Bella. Is that really so bad?' _

'_Well… yes. I don't think that we were ready.'_

'_Oh, I was ready. I've been ready. Looks like it was you who wasn't ready. I've been waiting for you for forever, and it finally happened, and now you're having a fit. Don't you love me?'_

_His words hurt me more than they should, and before I knew it, I was crying. 'I don't know! I'm only seventeen! How am I supposed to know?' _

'_You just are. It's a feeling in your gut. Do you love me or not?'_

_I bit my lip and thought. It pained me to say it, but I got the word out of my mouth. 'No.'_

'_Well then I guess I'm leaving. Goodbye, Bella. It was nice knowing you.' _

_I stood up. 'Derek!' I managed to choke out. After he was out of sight, I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest and started rocking back and forth, sobbing his name into my wet jeans._

_***_

"Bella! Bella wake up! Were here!" I heard the little pixie-like person scream with delight. I opened my eyes and looked around groggily. I was at camp. Finally.

In the seat next to me, my best friend Alice was jumping up and down. I knew she was extremely excited to be here. She looked over at me and her smile turned upside down.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"It depends. Can you really call something a nightmare if it's already happened?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Bella," Alice groaned. "You need to get over him. He's stupid. He isn't in his right mind," she tried to convince me, yet again. I rolled my eyes. "Come on. I mean, were at the best camp EVER, getting ready to tune our fine music skills, and after this summer, there's only one more year left. So be happy, and forget about him!"

"Believe me Alice, I wish I could. I just can't get over what he said to me."

"Does it matter? He's gone, history, never to see again. Thank goodness."

Our driver pulled up to the head cabin, but Alice and I stayed in the car. She was still trying to talk some sense into me. I sat there stubbornly.

Alice groaned. "Bella, please? We have this whole summer ahead of us. You need to forget him. Next year we'll be seniors, and the next we'll be in college. And after that, we'll be on our own. Think about it. You have the rest of your life to think about boys. Don't waste time here. Next year is our last year at camp. Please get over him. For me."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll try." Alice squealed in delight.

"Yay! Now let's go talk to your amazing father, for without him, there would be no fabulous, wait. Did Charlie ever decide on a name?"

I laughed. "No. But I think that's why he comes up here so early."

Charlie is my dad. He owns this camp, whatever its name is. Well, it's not just a camp. It's a fine arts camp. A fine arts camp for the gifted and talented. At least 10 kids each year that have been coming to this camp are accepted into Julliard.

Basically, there's 9 summers that you can come here. From the time you're ten, to when you're eighteen. Alice and I have been coming here since 1st year. It's recommended that you start when you're ten, but you don't have to.

Here we have musicians of every kind. We've got actors, and dancers, and singers. I'm a singer, and Alice is a violinist. And there is one counselor that specializes in each different type of art.

You've got Liz, the counselor who works with the theatre kids; David and Gabriel, who work with the musicians; Ruby, the crazy one who does singing; and Julie, who handles all the dancers. Oh, and there's DJ, he works with the deejays. Strange, isn't it?

Everyone here has different courses at different times, kind of like college, but pretty much everyone has style and make-up (run by Ruby), publicity (run by David), and all of the seniors and juniors have one or two college prep courses they can take, if they want.

So, we pretty much have it all figured out. But there's one other thing, we sleep in cabins and eat in a mess hall. So it's not exactly what you would call a 5-star Hollywood camp, but in a way, it's much better.

Since my dad owns the camp, he comes up two weeks early, along with the rest of the staff, to plan things out. I stay with Alice until a day or so before the first day and we have my dad's driver drive us up so we can get the best cabin.

Alice and I walked up to Charlie's office/cabin. We walked up the wooden steps slowly and opened the door. I wasn't really paying attention but from the lack of noise, I could tell that Alice was waiting for a response. I didn't even know she said something.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"Well what?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Well do you know who the special guest performer is tomorrow?"

"Oh. Right." Every year for the opening night party my dad gets a famous singer or band to come perform. "Umm, I think it's the Plain White T's. I'm not sure, I'll ask Charlie."

She nodded her head. We walked into Charlie's office and, as usual, he was on his computer. "Hey dad. How's it going?"

He looked up. "Hi Bells. Alice. I'm fine. You?" Charlie wasn't the one to talk a lot. Though he seemed really distant, even for him. He wasn't really looking at us.

"Were good. Trying to recover from the long ride up here. Hey, who'd you get to perform tomorrow?"

"The Plain White T's. Why?"

"I couldn't remember."

We stood there in an awkward silence, until Alice finally got annoyed enough to break it. "Well, were gonna go unpack. See ya, Charlie."

He sighed in relief. "Bye, dad. See you later."

"See ya, Bells. Alice."

We walked out to the car, Alice talking the whole time, of course. We had Lou, my dad's driver, help us with our bags. We loaded them onto one of the carts and pushed them all the way up to our cabin.

"I can't wait till Rose gets here tomorrow. I got these new shades of nail polish that I'm-" she stopped. I looked at her, confusion evident on my face. Alice wasn't one to stop in the middle of a sentence.

I followed her gaze. She was looking at a cabin. _Our_ cabin. The one that we've used every single year we've been coming to camp. Except now it didn't look like our cabin. For one, there were two blue suitcases in front of the door, and three pairs of sandals next to them.

Alice and I stared at it in shock until the two most gorgeous guys came walking out, laughing at some stupid joke.

One of them was huge, with big muscles, and dark hair. The other one was more lanky and he had perfectly tousled bronze hair. They stopped laughing as soon as they saw us. Then they started grinning.

"Can I help you two?" the smaller one asked.

I was about to answer but Alice cut me off. "Yes. I'm Alice and this is Bella."

"Well, I'm Edward. This is Emmett," the bronze-boy answered.

"Yah, that's nice. Umm, you're in our cabin," Alice said coldly.

"You're cabin?" Emmett asked. "I thought it was first come, first serve."

"Not exactly," I answered. "Not for this cabin, anyway."

"This is the cabin we use every year," Alice said angrily.

"And since this is your first year, I suggest that you leave," I said.

"Does it have your name on it?" Edward asked, mocking us.

"Yes, actually. It does," Alice answered

We walked around them into the cabin and pointed to the bed on the far right where Alice and I had carved our names a few years ago. "See?"

They stared at it in shock. Edward quickly composed himself. "Well, I'm very sorry. We'll move into another cabin." I could tell he was trying to flirt with me.

He was really pissing me off. "What are you even doing here? No one's supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Our parents had to drop us off early," Emmett said. "If that's okay with you, of course."

Now he, was really pissing me off.

Edward quickly counteracted it. "I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a little, rude. But, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"My father owns this camp. So don't try anything. Or else you'll have to spend the rest of the summer with an angry Charlie."

Alice and I left them alone as they moved their things out of the cabin. "Bye," Alice said.

We waited until they were gone to start talking. "Omg. That guy Edward totally likes you. And don't you think Emmett would be like, perfect for Rose?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I would ever even consider going out with someone like him. But I see what you're talking about. Rose would love him."

Rosalie, Rose for short, was our other friend that we roomed with. Her and her twin brother Jasper started coming here in 4th year. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. Rose dances, and Jasper plays the guitar and the drums, but he prefers acoustic guitar.

"Totally. I can't wait till they get here."

"You mean you can't wait till_ he_ gets here. You don't care about Rose; you just want to make out Jasper."

"Shut up!" she laughed. "I do too care about Rose! I just haven't seen Jazz in a long time!"

"I know, I know. I hear the same thing every year."

"I still really think you should give Edward a chance. He obviously likes you."

"Whatever. Just unpack you're seven million bags and be happy."

**A/N:**

**There you have it! I'm hoping to update in about a week or so. This wont be like Edward's Revenge, trust me. **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**MLB 3 **

**PEACE!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE EXPLANATION

**AUTHOS NOTE-**

**Okay, so I know I didn't explain this new story so well, so here it goes. **

**Bella, Edward, and Alice are 17, and so are Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, but they are all turning 18 later in the summer. So they are in the same year. **

**Bella just went through a horrible breakup, if you couldn't tell, and she isn't looking for love. Alice and Jasper are dating, but are very serious. Rose and Emmett haven't met yet. **

**I hope that helps a little. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review and ask.**

**Lots of Love,**

**MLB 3**


	3. Surprises, Surprises

**AUTHORS NOTE- **

**Okay, this is Chapter two, and I'm very excited.**

**I'd like to start out saying that I hope everyone had a GREAT Christmas! I hope all of you got what you wanted. Now please give me what I want and REVIEW!**

**Speaking of reviewing, thank you to my ONE (that's right, one) reviewer:**

**BloodSucker2008.**

**Now to all of you other 46 people who have read it, I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm dying to know.**

**And, on another note, I would like to apologize for the crappy state of the first chapter. I wrote it so fast and I didn't get to edit it. You know that feeling that you get when you just finish a chapter and you want to post it as fast as you can? Well that's what I was feeling.**

**Enough from me. Enjoy Chapter two!**

*******

I saw a lot of Edward over the next day and a half, considering that we were the only ones there. When Alice and I went out for a swim in the lake, there they were. So we decided not to swim, because they annoyed the crap out of us.

And the next morning, we went into the mess hall to get some breakfast, and there they were again. And then again at lunch! It's like they were stalking us or something.

It was finally time for the buses to pull in, and Alice and I were ecstatic. We knew that Rosalie and Jasper would get here a little earlier in there limo because their mom made them pack so much. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Their family is loaded.

Their father, Jonathon Hale, is a banker. His wife, Lillian Hale, is a semi-famous designer. She's very material. Lillian doesn't approve of public transportation, so she sends her kids everywhere in limo's or fancy town cars.

Alice and I waited anxiously by the drop off for them. Edward and Emmett came up behind us. We wouldn't have even noticed them if Emmett hadn't laughed.

We turned around, scowls on our faces. "What?" I asked.

"What, are you two like waiting for the Jonas Brothers or something? You're acting like you're about to piss in your pants," Emmett said.

Edward looked at him disapprovingly. "Emmett. What the hell?"

"What? You know it's true. I mean, look at them."

"Actually, we're waiting for our best friends, Rosalie and Jasper to show up. You got a problem with that?" Alice said coldly.

"What kind of names are those? Rosalie? Jasper? What, are their parents from like the 30's or something?" Emmett asked.

"For you're information, they just happen to be rich and classy, unlike you two," I answered.

"Classy?" Edward asked.

"Yes. They don't mock people. Well, maybe the people below them on a social scale, but that's a different story," Alice said.

"You two think you're above us on a social scale? You must be kidding me," Emmett said, laughing.

"Oh, I know we are."

Just then, a long, black stretch limo pulled up. We waited for it to park, and then Rosalie and Jasper got out. I looked back at Emmett when Rose got out of the car, and his mouth was hanging wide open. I smirked.

"Rosalie!" I yelled as I ran over to hug her.

Alice didn't even say anything. In a flash, she was standing by Jasper, leaning up to kiss him. They started making out.

I diverted my attention from the love fest and started up a conversation with Rose.

"How was the car ride?" I asked.

"Ugh. Long and boring. Well, I guess it would have been alright, if Jasper hadn't been singing the whole time. Not my idea of a great car ride. Who's that?" she asked, indicating the other boys.

I looked over at them. "Trust me, you don't want to know." She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "This is Edward, and this-" Emmett cut me off.

"You must be Rosalie. Bella has told me so much about you," he said as he bent down to kiss her hand. Trying to be funny, no doubt.

"And you're drooling on my hand. Get off me." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Actually I'm Emmett Cullen," he said, seeming unfazed by Rose's attitude toward him.

I looked over at Jasper and Alice, glad to see they were done. "Took you long enough," I muttered.

They walked over to us hand-in-hand, Jasper blushing slightly. "Jazz, this is Emmett and Edward. This is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," they all said simultaneously.

"Well, I guess we'd better unload Rose's million bags, and get them to our cabin," Alice said.

Emmett decided to help because, well, he was intoxicated by the presence of Rose, and Edward decided to help because, well, I don't know why he decided to help.

We unloaded everything out of the limo and started pushing them up to our cabin, making small talk the whole way.

Eventually, Jasper started talking to Emmett and Edward, and it was decided that he would share a cabin with them. Alice was really happy, because their cabin was right next to ours. Lucky us.

We finally finished getting Rose's into the cabin and moved on down to help Jasper with his. But since he didn't have near as much stuff as Rose, only the guys went down to help.

Rose, Alice, and I went into our cabin to help get her unpacked. She would need it.

Since we're such a high class camp, (wink, wink) there are three beds, three dressers, and three nightstands. Then there is one huge closet set into the wall that there isn't a bed. There's also a walk in bathroom with a bath, shower, toilet, sink, huge mirror, and lots of drawers. And it was the same for all of the cabins. And the cabins were air-conditioned.

We unpacked all of Rose's clothes and put them away, moving on to cosmetics.

"I'm so glad you're finally here, Rose!" Alice said happily.

"Yeah, right. You're only happy that I'm here because it means my brother is, too." I started laughing.

Alice looked hurt. And then she saw me and understanding, followed by anger, flooded her face. "She told you to say that, didn't she!" Alice said, pointing at me.

"Maybe a little," I giggled.

She scoffed. "Well you two can just-" the sound of buses pulling up cut her off.

"Oh, yes. Finally. Now were not alone here with those losers," I said. Alice looked at me. "Except for Jasper, I mean."

"Not really," Rosalie muttered under her breath. Alice didn't even hear her; she was already half way out the door.

I laughed and followed her, Rose behind me. We walked back down to the bus drop off and waited for them to pull in.

As soon as they were parked, hoards of students started piling out. A few of them I recognized from years before, but there were a lot of new faces. I could tell the first years were completely absorbed in the scenery.

I saw a few kids in our year, but not as many as I expected. Wow, I guess some decided not to come back this year. I finally saw a few familiar faces. Jefferey S, Kathy K, and Kaity Steinke, who were dancers. Followed by them were Meg and Kylie McAndrews. They were sisters, and probably the best actors that had ever come to camp. Then there was Mollie Gerus and Mario Z (no one actually knew his last name) who were both musicians. And you can't forget Meredith and Daniel, who are amazing singers.

But that's all that I recognized. Hmm.

I shrugged it off and we went to hug them. Meg, of course, held on to Jasper a little too long, because everyone knew that she had an undying love for him. It was enough to make Alice jealous, and Jasper blush.

I rolled my eyes and started talking to Kaity because she always knew the gossip.

"Do you know why there's barely anyone here?"

Anger crossed her face. "Ugh. I guess your dad hasn't told you yet." I looked at her, confused. "Word is, is that there's a new camp that's opened up right next to us. They claim to be higher class, so a lot of the parents went crazy for that."

My mouth dropped wide open, and so had everyone else. They had all come to hear what was going on. "No way! I can't believe Charlie didn't tell me! Just wait until the concert tonight. I bet he'll tell us that were having some face off against them at the end of the year. Wouldn't that be great."

She shrugged. "That would be cool." Everyone nodded.

"You know, I actually think I like that idea," I said, smiling wryly.

"What idea?" someone said from behind me.

Of course _he_ had to come ruin it.

***

**A/N: **

**END! I hope you like it. I know it was a little short, but I'll make the next chapter longer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to my friends who let me use their names (wink, wink). Though I doubt any of you are reading this, except Kaity of course. I love you, twin! (She's not really my twin; everyone just thinks we look alike, even though we don't.) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Concerns? **

**Don't be afraid to voice them **

**PEACE!!!!**

**MLB out! **


	4. Friendly Competition?

Authors Note-

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I hope everyone got more sleep than I did! I would have crashed as soon as I got home from my friends house, but I had a monster last night, so I'm typing until I can fall asleep.

I got more reviews for chapter two, and I'm happy. So thank you to:

**vampirelover13**

**daddy girl 13**

**Vampire Archangel**

**SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush **

I love you guys!

Enough chit-chat from me, enjoy chapter 3! (Hey, that rhymed!)

***

"I love this song!" Alice yelled at me over the music. We were at the opening night concert where the Plain White T's were performing.

After Kaity had broken the news to us, Alice, Rosalie, and I headed back to our cabin to get ready for the concert. It started at six, so we had been there for about an hour.

I was still working off some angst, so I probably had a scowl on my face. Another music camp? Higher class? Most of the kids probably only went because their parents threatened them with no Paris for a year. **(A/N: You have to understand that all of the families are either rich, or have a lot of people in show business or Hollywood.) **

I was slightly moving along to Hey There Delilah, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I figured it was my dad. Good, I had some things to talk to him about.

Only it wasn't Charlie. It was none other than, (yup, you guessed it,) Edward.

I scoffed. "What do you want, Edward?" I yelled over the music.

"Geez, chill out. I come over to see if you're okay, and I get the wrath of the ice princess," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "No seriously. What do you want?"

"Like I said, I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you acting so sour?"

I sighed angrily. "Because I just found out that there is a rival music camp right next to us and that a lot of my friends are now there. And, my father didn't even care enough to tell me." He looked at me. "Or," I started again, getting annoyed, "It could be the fact that I keep getting pestered by annoying and annoying-er."

Edward chuckled lightly. "I suppose you are talking about Emmett and me."

I gave him a look. "No crap, Sherlock." He laughed again. "Why do you keep laughing? Am I really that funny?" I asked.

He just nodded. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but I felt his hand around my wrist. "Don't go," he pleaded.

I looked down at his hand and blushed. I sighed and turned towards him, shaking my arm out of his grip. "Fine."

We stood there talking until the concert was over. And, I actually think I had fun. I never would have guessed, but Edward was hilarious. He knew just what to say to make me crack up. I occasionally caught him smiling at me for no reason, but when I asked him about it, he just shrugged it off.

Hmm, weird.

Finally, it was time for Charlie to come up and give his welcoming speech. Paragraph, more like. Charlie wasn't one to talk. It was always the same thing every year. Hello. Welcome to camp. I hope you had a good school year. I'm Charlie, the owner. Meet our counselors. Finish eating. Goodbye, I'll see you in the morning.

I wasn't expecting it to be any different this year. But it was.

"Hello everyone! I'm Charlie Swan, I own this lovely music camp. I would personally like to say welcome to… well, we haven't really decided on a name yet." He paused as everyone laughed. "I hope everyone had a good school year." Just as I remember. "Now for an announcement. I know that a lot of you have heard rumors of a new summer music camp opening up right next to us. And that at the end of the summer, there will be a big competition between the two of us. I am glad to say that those rumors are true. I talked to the owner over there, and we decided it would be good for a little friendly competition.

"So, starting in a few weeks, we will have weekly meets to see what our competition is like. The actual competition will take place on the second to last week of camp. Monday of that week will be deejays, Tuesday will be musicians, Wednesday will be dancers, Thursday will be singers, and Friday will be a group performance with whoever decided to sign up. You don't have to compete, if you don't want to. I know a lot of you older students will recognize a lot of your old friends. I am sorry that they no longer attend.

"Enough on that note. We still have plenty of food that will be out until 8:30. You all may go back to your cabins, and sleep until seven, because that's when breakfast starts. You will all get your schedules and be able to meet your counselors if you are new this year. Goodnight, I will see you all in the morning."

And with that, he walked off the stage. There was lots of talking about the competition. I looked at Edward and he was smiling at someone. I followed his gaze. I started laughing at what I saw.

Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap and they were making out. I shook my head. "She finally gave in," I observed.

"I'm guessing it was his charm?" Edward asked jokingly.

I looked at him. "Oh, please. He wouldn't know charm if it bit him on the nose."

"I guess your right."

"I usually am." I walked over to Alice and Jasper, Edward following, to see that they too were laughing at Rose and Emmett.

"Oh my gosh. Can you believe them?" Alice asked me.

"Actually, yes. I can." She only laughed harder.

"Yo! Rose!" Jasper yelled.

Rosalie looked up, annoyance on her face. "What?"

"Time to go!" She looked around, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Oh." She said, embarrassment on her face. She got up, and pulled Emmett with her.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess we'll go alone then," I said to Alice.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I walked to our cabins, making small talk the whole way. I said goodnight to Jasper and Edward, and I was off to bed.

I changed into my pajamas and got into my bed, replaying the last two hours in my head. Eventually, I heard the screen door open and close quietly. Rose.

I sighed and started to think about Edward. Hmm. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

***

**I know I promised it would be longer, but my computers going a little crazy so I'm surprised that I was even able to get this posted. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I'll update when I get 10 reviews. Is that fair? No? Deal with it. ;) **

**MLB OUT!**


	5. CONFUSION! for me, mainly

**Authors Note- **

**Hey. Sorry about the whole "when I get 10 review I'll update" thing. I was just buying myself some time because my internet wasn't working right. Sorry about that. I'm actually surprised that my internet was up long enough to let me post my last chapter. **

**Sorry if this is a little confusing, but you'll understand in time. (Fortune cookie, much?)**

**HAPPY BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! (For those who live in America and school starts tomorrow. Or today. If that's the case, then HAPPY BACK TO SCHOOL TODAY! Or not.)**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**SaberlaVibe (who is actually one of my bestest friends EVER)**

**daddy girl 13 **

**vampirelover13 **

***

"Bella!" Ruby, the singing instructor said loudly. "Good to see you're back!"

It was seven-thirty and Alice, Rosalie, and I were in the mess hall getting our schedules. We were the first ones there because breakfast didn't start until 8:00. I was at the head table getting my schedule and calendar.

"Not like I have a choice," I said, laughing. She hugged me.

"Here's your schedule. We're working extra hard this year for the competition. So be ready for some intense singing exercises!"

I rolled my eyes and thanked her, turning away to look at my schedule.

Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays-

8:00- Breakfast

9:00- Singing

Noon- Lunch

2:00- Songwriting

6:30- Dinner

8:00- Open Performance

Fridays-

8:00- Breakfast

9:00- Style

Noon- Lunch

2:00- Publicity

6:30- Dinner

8:00- Campfire!

****Every other Friday starting June 26****th****, we will be having meets. So get ready!****

Not much different from last year. Except for the whole meet thing. I looked at Alice's. She had the same as me except on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, instead of singing once a day; she had music twice a day. I was glad to see that we had style and publicity together.

Rosalie came over to compare schedules. She and I had the same schedule except instead of singing she had dancing. I was really glad that all three of us had style and publicity together.

Alice and Rosalie went to go talk to Jasper and Emmett, so I followed along, not having anything better to do. Rosalie was depressed to find that she didn't have anything with Emmett except for meals. Alice and Jasper had pretty much everything together because they were musicians. Jasper and I had songwriting together, but that was it except for style and publicity.

I noticed that Edward wasn't there, so I asked Emmett where he was.

"Why?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"I was just wondering…" I trailed off.

He sighed. "If you must know, he's in the music cabin."

I nodded, confused. I walked out of the mess hall and into the slight summer breeze. I trailed over to the music cabin, tripping a few times on the way, to hear beautiful music coming from inside. I crept up the stairs and opened the screen door.

I saw Edward sitting at the piano, playing a song that I was unfamiliar with. He was bent over the piano, eyes closed, and his fingers were sliding over the keys easily. I sat down next to him, hoping he would keep playing, but he stopped. He opened his eyes confusedly and looked at me. He smiled.

"Keep playing," I urged him. "I liked it." He did as I said, and I closed my eyes. It was music to my ears, literally.

He finished the last few chords, and the song ended, much to my displeasure. I opened my eyes and looked at him in amazement. "I didn't know you played."

"Because I never told you," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "That was really good. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My mom decided to put me in lessons. I'm really glad she did." He pulled the cover over the keys and rested his arms against it.

"Is that the only thing that you play?" I asked.

"No. I play guitar, too."

"No wonder Jasper likes you," I chuckled.

"He's a lot better than I am, though."

"I bet," I muttered under my breath. He looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "I mean for the amount of time he's been playing. His mom is, like, crazy obsessed with musicians."

He laughed. "So, what do you do?" he asked. I leaned over the piano, like him.

"I sing." He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I would have been a dancer, but I'm not that coordinated. I would've acted, but I can't keep a straight face. I would've played an instrument, but the notes and stuff confuse me. And there was no way I was going to be a deejay." I shuddered at the thought.

Edward started cracking up. "What?" I asked.

"Emmett's a deejay."

I thought about that for a moment. "It does seem fitting." I started laughing along with him.

When we finally stopped, he smiled and looked at me. "So are you any good?" he asked.

"I don't know. Everyone says I am, but that might be because I'm the owner's daughter." I started messing with the books of sheet music on the piano. They were just about to fall apart; they were older than I am.

"Okay, either you're being modest, or you just don't give yourself enough credit."

"Wanna bet?"

He laughed. "Well, why don't you sing?"

"Right now?" I started fidgeting; I never really liked to sing in front of people,

"Why not?" he asked. I wasn't really sure, so I tried to back out of it.

"Oh, look at the time. It's almost 8:30. We'd better get back before they send a search party after us."

He rolled his eyes at me. I never noticed before, but he had the prettiest green eyes. They way they sparkled in the light made my breathing speed up.

I got up and started moving towards the door, but he put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, Bella. I will hear you sing sometime. You can count on that."

I blushed and walked away, trying to hide my embarrassment.

***

"Work those diaphragms! I want to hear strong singing, not weak, throaty singing!" Ruby was saying as we practiced some of our exercises.

It was about ten-o-clock, about an hour after I had left Edward. I was in singing class, along with Meredith and Daniel, and we were going over some exercises from last year, and practicing the ones from this year.

Ruby waved her arms in a stopping motion, signaling us that she needed to talk. "Alright. Now that were warmed up, it's time for me to lecture." We all groaned. "Shhh. As you all know, we are competing this year. Of course, you don't have to, but I want at least half of you to give it your best shot. I don't think it will be much different than the yearly talent show, but probably more competitive. So we need to work at this!

"Everyone that wants to do it will need to either pick a really challenging song, or pick one of the ones you will compose in songwriting. You will be working with some of the musicians, like guitarists and drummers." Just then, the class phone rang. Ruby answered it. "Hello?" a long pause. She started writing stuff down on a pad. "Alright, I'll tell them."

She hung up and looked at us. "I have a few announcements that have to do with the competition." She started reading from her list. "It will be moved up a week, meaning that it takes place three weeks before camp ends. Everything will be moved down a day, except deejaying, which will stay on Monday. But on Tuesday, the acting competition will take place. The next week will be all group performances. The final day will be Thursday, when everyone who performed from this camp will have another performance together, competing against the other camp. Friday will be the awards ceremony." **(A/N: I'm sorry if that was confusing, but please bear with me.)**

We nodded our heads in confusion, and a murmur started to arise in the crowd.

"Enough chit chat! Let's get back to work!" Ruby yelled.

*******

**A/N: Alright! There you have it! Chapter… I have no idea. But PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I know of at least one person who will. Thank you, (in advance) Nomy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **

**MLB OUT! **


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note-**

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school started this week and I had to write a monologue and I have to finish my English project on the Nuremberg laws. So I'll probably update around every weekend now. **

**I'm gonna need you guys to be a little patient with me, but I promise to have the next chapter up by Thursday. **

**And another thing… if any of you have read the Guardians of Time Trilogy (if not, I suggest you go do so) and hated the ending to The Key, then go read the story by SaberlaVibe. It's called The End. It's AMAZING. i heart it:))**

**MLB OUT! :)**


	7. Cheesy Romantic Love Song

**AUTHORS NOTE- **

**Bonjour. How is everyone? That's cool. Well, this is chapter umm, five? I don't know. Ever since I added two author's notes I have no idea. **

**I'm sorry, but this is going to be a short-ish chapter. **

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers:**

**regan11**

**SaberlaVibe (as always :) (btw, this thingy, :), well, it's supposed to be a smiley, but it always comes out as a square thing.)**

**LaughingWithEmmett**

**TanyaGill**

**maianh **

**You guys made my, umm, week? lol.**

***

I woke up to a slight knock by my bed. I sat up groggily and wiped my eyes, noticing that the clock read 3:30. I looked out my window, and saw Edward standing there, looking excited. He had what looked like a guitar case with him, and he was smiling.

He motioned with his hand for me to come outside. I shot him a look and got up to put a jacket on. I was careful when I opened the screen door, as to not wake anyone.

Edward met me outside my window. "What Edward? It's three-thirty on the morning!"

"I know. But I was just in the music cabin and this idea for a song just came to me. Come on, I want to show it to you." He took my hand and led me down to the boat docks.

I sat down on the bench as he got his guitar out. He sat down next to me and started strumming lightly. Then he sang.

_When you smile, I get this feeling in my heart._

_And I don't know just where to start. _

_It rushes through my head,_

_It hits me like a dart._

_You take my breath away, every day._

_I don't know what to say._

_I can't just walk away._

_Today. _

_I don't know what I'd do, without your smile._

_You make my day, feel worthwhile._

_Minutes away from you, feels like a mile. _

_I don't know what I'd do without your eyes,_

_I know our love, will never die,_

_You taught me to look up to the skies._

_Make my day._

_Don't walk away._

_And when we kiss, I fall into a trance,_

_I want to take a chance._

_So please just spare a glance,_

_I don't know what I'd do, without your smile._

_You make my day, feel worthwhile._

_Minutes away from you, feels like a mile. _

_I don't know what I'd do without your eyes,_

_I know our love, will never die,_

_You taught me to look up to the skies._

_Make my day._

_Don't walk away._

_I can't believe how fast I fell for you, _

_These feelings are completely true._

_Who knew this would happen to me?_

_I never knew._

_I don't know what I'd do, without your smile._

_You make my day, feel worthwhile._

_Minutes away from you, feels like a mile. _

_I don't know what I'd do without your eyes,_

_I know our love, will never die,_

_You taught me to look up to the skies._

_Make my day._

_Don't walk away._

_Make my day._

_Don't walk away._

When he finished I was practically hyperventilating. He looked at me expectantly. I was at a loss.

"That was… incredibly cheesy." He looked down in defeat. I lifted his chin with my finger, and was once again astonished by his beautiful green eyes. "I never said I didn't like it." He smiled.

"It's called Don't Walk Away."

"I kind of figured." We sat in silence for a few moments, before I finally realized that my finger was still under his chin. I quickly removed it, blushing. Edward took my hand and stared into my eyes.

Before I knew what was going on, he was leaning in slightly. His lips were warm on mine; it was a great feeling. I let him kiss me for a while, and then pushed him away, due to bead memories. He looked hurt. "Bella?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just got out of a really bad relationship, and I don't know if I'm ready for another one. I'm sorry." He nodded.

I was so embarrassed. Tears were coming to my eyes. I mean, here I was, with a beyond-gorgeous guy who was really into me and I know would never push me farther than I was willing to go, which wasn't very far, I assure you. And he just sang me a beautiful song that was no doubt intended for me.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back," he said as he stood up. He was trying to act like it didn't bother him very much, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Edward, I-"

"Its fine, Bella. Don't worry about it." Anger was starting to show.

Now he was pissing me off. "No it's not, Edward. You just sang me the most beautiful song I've ever heard, and here I am pushing you away. That's not right."

"I get it, Bella. You're not interested."

_NOT INTERESTED? HOW COULD HE THINK THAT?_ My anger showed with tears pouring down my face; I cry when I'm angry. "How could you think that? I never said I wasn't interested. I said I didn't want a relationship right now. And obviously you don't care enough about me to wait." And with that I stormed back to my cabin.

*******

**A/N: I know that was kind of suckish, but I promise I'll do better next time. **

**Please don't laugh at me. The song is mine, like I just made it up, right now. I know it's INCREDIBLY cheesy, but it was my first song ever. Although I know Mollie will like it:) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**MLB OUT!**


	8. Rekindling by the Campfire

**Authors Note- **

**Hey! I'm soooo sorry for not updating but my computer broke down! We fixed it, but then the WORD stopped working for a while. I hope you guys can forgive me! **

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**BellaAndEdward4Evr**

**regan11**

**maianh**

**SaberlaVibe**

**Oh, and one more thing. SaberlaVibe and I created a joint account for when we get uber (hehe, SaberlaVibe's word) bored and write stories together. A lot of our stories we will have for that will probably be for Maximum Ride because that is currently the object of our obsession. So check out our profile, just search Ride Sisters. **

**Enough from me, here's chapter 6.**

*******

I tried avoiding Edward all through ought the week, all to no avail. He wouldn't leave me alone! He always cornered me at breakfast, he waited for me outside each one of my classes, and he wouldn't quit poking me. I was getting so annoyed.

I did kind of feel bad for him, though. Every time I rolled my eyes and walked past him, the hurt was evident in his eyes.

I could tell that Alice and Rose were suffering right along with me. Every time he came around, they rolled their eyes and looked at me, begging me silently to forgive him so that he would leave them alone. I wouldn't do it, though. I was too hurt.

It's not that I didn't like him; it's just that I wasn't ready for a relationship. I had just gotten out of a really bad one with Derek. I'm not sure that I would be ready for a relationship for a while. I had really put my trust into Derek, and he just used me, took advantage of me. I wasn't going to let that happen to me again.

I'm sure that Edward is pretty good somewhere deep down, but he's just not the guy for me. **(A/N: Ironic, isn't it?)**

All these thoughts and more were running through my head as I bumped into a wall. That's me. Clumsy as a bird who just learned to fly. **(A/N: Get it? Like Maximum ride? Awkward little chicken wings? Never mind.) **Although when I looked up, I saw that it wasn't a wall; it was Emmett.

Figures.

"Hey, Emmett. How's it going?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

He looked at me as if to say "how do you think its going?"

"Cut the chit chat, Bella. I'm starting to get pissed. You've been ignoring my brother and he doesn't seem to be taking it to well. He likes you, and you obviously feel something for him. Now get off your high horse and talk to him. I'm getting really tired of seeing him all depressed."

"He's the one who got all mad." Okay, so not entirely true, but I needed something to argue with.

"I don't care."

I sighed. "Okay. I mean, I don't mind being friends with him, but when he kisses me, I can't deal with that. I'm just not ready."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say."

Emmett looked around the courtyard where we were standing. No one was there.

"Come on," he pleaded. "You can trust me. I won't tell Edward if you don't want me to."

He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Damnit. I couldn't resist those. I sighed, giving up. "Fine. But not here."

I took his arm and pulled him up to the docks where we knew no one would be because it was dinner time.

"Okay. So what's up? Tell Dr. Emmett."

I rolled my eyes, trying to stall. I didn't really want to tell him, but what other choice did I have? So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I just got out of a bad breakup."

He made a face. "That's it?" he asked.

"No, that's not it! Let me finish!"

"Fine. So, Bella, tell me. What was the reason for this horrible split?" He asked, putting on his Dr. Phil/Oprah attitude. I smacked him on the arm. He didn't even acknowledge it. Stupid fridge.

"We had been dating for about a year and one night I let it get a little too, far," I said pausing between my words.

Shock lined his face. "You? Sweet little Bella? I can't wait to tell Edward that you're not a virgin."

"Like you are."

"That's not the point," he said, after a while of stuttering embarrassedly. **(A/N: you guys know what I'm talking about? When your all like psh ugh, whatever. No? Oh, then nevermind.) **

"You can't tell Edward. Promise?" I added after he smiled mischievously.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise."

***

It was at the campfire that night that I finally decided that Emmett could be trusted. There were, however, a few clues that led up to this decision. One) Edward was still bugging me like the plague. Two) He didn't look at me weirdly when I saw him. Three) Emmett told me he didn't tell. Which pretty much closed it off right there.

The whole purpose of this campfire was to kind of inform us that our first meet was coming up in a week or two, and that we needed to be ready.

"Campers. Your attention please," Ruby said loudly as she grabbed the mic. on the stage. "I would like to inform you guys that our first meet is next Friday. You don't have to participate, but you should if you're considering signing up for the competition. Just know that all of us will be available for practice. Enough of stuff that they make me tell you, now it's time for some fun! Boys," she called out to the side of the stage. "Bring out the s'mores!"

A loud cheer erupted in the crowd as some of the maintenance guys brought out s'mores stuff.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. I turned around. Of course. Edward.

I sighed. "What, Edward?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he pleaded, sincerity in his eyes.

I looked at him hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I won't kiss you again," he said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine," I said after thinking about it for a while. He took my hand and led me to the mess hall. "What's up?" I asked casually.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. When You told me that you weren't ready for a relationship I had no idea that the reason was like… that." He opened his mouth to continue, but I cut him off, anger evident in my voice.

"Emmett told you?!" I half yelled. "I can't believe this. I told him not to tell, and then he goes ahead and tells you. Some kind of a friend he is."

"It was a secret?" He asked, confused.

"Of course it was a secret! What, do you actually think that I would go tell everyone that I did something like that? Do you think I'm proud of it? I don't want to be labeled as a slut!" I had started pacing by now. "That was probably the biggest regret of my life, and worse yet, two of the worst people possible that could know, well, they know. Do you think I'm happy about that?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"No," he said quietly, as if he was afraid I would pummel him.

"You're damn right, I'm not." I shook my hair out of my face angrily.

He stood there and looked at me, looking like he was contemplating whether or not to say something. I guess he decided to say something.

"Bella, you know that I would never…" he said carefully, pausing between each word.

I sighed. "Of course you won't, Edward. Because you're just so perfect. You learned right and wrong, you know that losing your virginity before marriage is a no-no. I get it. Trust me; I'm not worried about you."

"Good. But I think you might want to worry a little about my brother," he said, trying to get me to laugh.

I couldn't help it, I let out a small chuckle.

"I knew you wouldn't stay mad forever."

My face quickly turned to stone. Or attempted to, at least. I saw him raise an eyebrow and my entire façade crumbled as I started laughing. Soon after, Edward started laughing.

"So, maybe we should be getting back," Edward said after I finished laughing.

I followed him back to the campfire, my thoughts shooting around in my head.

***

**A/N: Done. REVIEW!!!!!!! **

**That's all for now! **

**MBL OUT!**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE: I'M A JERK

**Authors Note-**

**Okay. I'm a jerk. I promised that I would update this story as much as I could and not leave you guys hanging for like four months, which is practically what I did. And for that, I am very very very very very very very very sorry. **

**However, I am pleased to inform you that I will be finishing this story as best as I can. I may have to skip over some weeks just to keep the story interesting. So, I expect a new chapter to be completed in a week or so:))**

**Lots of love,**

**MBL**


End file.
